Deadly Alliance
by reeleffendeel
Summary: After the failed attack on Haven Academy, Salem is approached by an odd being with a proposal for her...


**How's it going everyone? Welcome to my 2****nd**** one shot story!**

**This story was inspired by the after credits scene of the Shazam movie and had a spontaneous urge to write a crossover fic! But this is only a one shot, don't expect a full story.**

**Basically Salem meets Mr. Mind and things go downhill from here. I'm using the movie version of Mr Mind and he will be based on the time and space eating abomination from the recent comics rather than his cartoony silver age version. Enjoy!**

**RWBY and DC Comics belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Deadly Alliance

Standing in the center of the room, Salem breathed through her clenched teeth as a miasma of dark energy swirled around her. The Queen of the Grimm was _furious. _The attack on Haven Academy was a disaster and the Relic of Knowledge was now in the hands of the silver-eyed girl. To complicate matters further, Ozpin had already reincarnated and was now on his way to Atlas with the Relic and the others in tow. Her goal now seemed to be farther away from her because of this fiasco.

Salem tried calmed herself down in an attempt to compose herself but after a few seconds, she felt her anger surge to a fever pitch and was about to unleash a scream of frustration-

"**Hee hee hee hee ha ha. Such primitive simples, wouldn't you agree?" **A garbled voice echoed throughout the throne room. In that instant, Salem's fury vanished and was now fully alert. She looked around the room to locate the source of the voice when it came back.

"**A woman with so much raw power at her fingertips shouldn't have to request the aid of a bunch of walking, talking monkeys."**

Turning to her left, Salem saw a small creature sitting on the windowsill just a few feet from the knocked over table. She slowly walked over to it as it spoke again.

"**You assume there is only one way to acquire The Relics. No, no, no. **_**There are more ways than a mind can imagine.**_**"**

Upon closer inspection, the creature was an oversized light-green caterpillar with long antennae and a voice box-like device attached to it. Curious, Salem held out her right hand to it and the insect crawled onto her palm. She lifted the caterpillar up so that they could be at eye level with each other. Salem raised an eyebrow; she had never seen anything so strange in her long, cursed life.

"How peculiar…" She said to herself.

"**I understand this is a rather…disturbing moment for you but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Mind and I have come bearing an olive branch, a proposal if you will."**

Salem stared at it for a few seconds before raising her left hand. A swarm of Grimm hands emerged from the floor via an inky black smoke and began to set the chairs and table back into place.

"Continue." She said regally as she walked over to her throne.

"**Though I have been on this lost world for only a scant few days, I have recently noticed that your goals are exactly the same as mine. Therefore, I believe that we are in a lucrative position to say, form an alliance. You and I are the same and we could accomplish so much together."** The being explained as it crawled off her hand and onto the front of the table.

Salem sat herself down on her throne and narrowed her eyes at the insect. "How do I know you aren't some illusion created by the Brother Gods?"

"**Illusion?"** Mr. Mind let out a distorted chuckle. **"If I was some paltry parlor trick created by your cowardly gods then you would've already known by now. And besides, The Bothers of Light and Dark are **_**a case of dandruff compared to me.**_**" **

Salem wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was quite a boast coming from such a diminutive creature. Still, something seemed off about all this. "And if I refuse this offer?"

"**Then that will be the end of it. I will stay out of your affairs and you can continue with your plans alongside those drooling neanderthals who will no doubt covet the power of the Relics for themselves." **He explained.

Salem knew he was no doubt talking about her followers. Hazel and Tyrian she wasn't worried about but Watts and Cinder were possible candidates of betrayal. Watts was unscrupulous and ambitious while Cinder was power-hungry and prone to overconfidence.

She had no reason to trust Mr. Mind and it probably had an ulterior motive. But she could sense something about this thing. A power that almost rivaled her own, since it was able to appear seemingly out of nowhere and was somehow able to avoid detection from her Seers. Besides that, she had a feeling that this creature could be vital to her plans and turn the tide of her secret war with Ozpin in her favor. If this thing tried anything to derail her plans, she would find a way to dispose of it. But for now, this proposition was too…beneficial to refuse.

"Very well then, Mr. Mind." Salem said as small smile as she eased into her seat. "I agree to this alliance and I do look forward to this partnership."

The Venusian eagerly clacked its sharp mandibles together. **"Oh what fun we're going to have together! All of Remnant and the rest of the Seven Realms are about to be ours. Ho ho ho ha ha ha ha ha!"**

Taking an interest, Salem clasped her hands together and leaned in a little closer to him. "Tell me more about these 'Realms'…"

_THE END?_

* * *

**Welp, Remnant is truly doomed now that Salem's formed an alliance with a multiverse devouring, eldritch death beast.**

**Like I said before, this is just a one shot but I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


End file.
